Cherish Him
by roorah
Summary: The crisp early morning spring air blew through Luffy's hair as he walked down the main street. The sun barely shined though the clouds floating over, casting a largely accentuated shadow of Luffy below him.


**WARNING: This story can be _very _triggering. I apologize in advance, but if you feel the need to click out, please do so. It contains attempted suicide, self harm and mentions of depression. So with that please be warned and if you do decide to continue reading, I hope you enjoy this little drabble ~ S.**

**Note: I seemed to have uploaded the version without the warning above and for that, I'm terribly sorry if I happened to trigger anyone that has read it already.**

* * *

The crisp early morning spring air blew through Luffy's hair as he walked down the main street. The sun barely shined though the clouds floating over, casting a largely accentuated shadow of Luffy below him. It wasn't too busy, the only people out and about this early were the business men and women rushing into the office. 9am, on the dot. Many people were opening up their shops; little bakery's filling his nose with the wonderful scent of freshly baked bread and pastries. He decided he'd go in; maybe pick up something for him and Law to eat for breakfast. He'd like that, a little surprise breakfast. Luffy knew he couldn't cook for shit, and there was absolutely no way in hell Law would ever let him near the stove in fear he'd burn the whole apartment down, so a couple of croissants and sweet danishes sounded better than burnt toast and a non existent apartment.

Luffy walked into the bakery, eyed the fresh out the oven pastries and picked out a few goodies, all the while fighting back the urge to eat everything he could get his hands on. He thanked the baker and flashed him his usual toothy smile, then walked out with a paper bag loaded with their breakfast and made his way back to the usual course he took to walk to Law's. As he approached the large condominium building he smiled and made his way inside, greeting the usual security guard who sat out front that he'd gotten to know over his recent increase in visits with a large smile and made his way to the elevator.

He waited for what seemed to be forever before he heard a ding and saw the far right door open. He ran before it closed, hating the habit these damn elevators had to close within five seconds of opening and walked in. He pressed his thumb to the button '12', glowing bright red as the doors closed. He hummed to the tune of a catchy song he heard playing in the bakery earlier as he waited for the slow elevator to reach his desired floor. _Ding_, and with that it opened and as he stepped out, moved to the side to allow a couple that had been waiting for it to walk in, giving them a quick and polite '_Morning!' _before the door closed behind him. He walked down the hall, cursing that Law lived in the far most corner of the floor.

Once he reached the doorstep, he reached into his pocket to take out the key Law had just recently given him in case of emergency for him to have a place to stay. That or he just really wanted Luffy to move the hell in already. And though this wouldn't necessarily count as an "emergency" by Law's standards, Luffy unlocked the door and snuck inside the dark apartment, hoping to surprise Law. He turned after walking through the door to shut it, as quietly as he possibly could, but when he turned around to see no one in sight, he was a bit shocked.

He knew his surprise wouldn't really be that shocking if Law was standing in the kitchen already making food or sitting on the couch watching the news the way he always did in the early morning but there was no one for Luffy to yell '_GOOD MORNING!' _to. The blinds were closed; the TV and all the lights were off. Law wasn't one to sleep in, especially not on a weekday, so it was odd. Luffy didn't make much of it, figuring he must have just had a really long night at the hospital again and was getting what little shut eye he could before being called back in. He kicked off his sandals and creeped his way to the kitchen, placing the paper bag down on the counter and opened the fridge to take out a water bottle. The walk wasn't exactly long, but he was still a bit parched from the relatively lengthy walk. He let out a sigh of satisfaction, and put the water on the counter.

He tapped his fingers in contemplation on just how he should go about surprising him. Yelling? Maybe dumping a bucket of cold water on his head? Oh no, definitely creeping up and scaring the living shit out of him. That's how he'd do it. Sure Law would be mad, but who cared? Luffy didn't. He knew it'd take him about five seconds, maybe six before he jumped him and kissed him out of "revenge" or "payback". Which in all honesty, wasn't anything close to the definition, at least for Luffy. He giggled to himself before walking towards the room they so often shared. He quickly peeked through the door of the bathroom, making sure Law wasn't taking a shower otherwise he'd have to go back and change all his tactics and pretty much reform his entire strategy to scare the pants off Law.

He opened the bedroom door, begging someone higher up to not let it creak and give away his position, and crept his way inside. He looked at the lump in the bed he called his boyfriend facing away from the door, towards the large window. He smiled and felt a bit bad he was about to wake up the big sleepy head hiding under the covers, but a part of him didn't care. He tip toed to the bed, forgetting his entire plan to scare him before lunging himself at Law, all the while screaming the loudest '_SURPRISE, GOOD MORNING!' _at him. When Law didn't respond he pouted. Damn him for being such a heavy sleeper.

"Hey Law, _heeeeey_, wake up! Good morning! I brought some really yummy food! I didn't want to cook so I went to the bakery! Hey! Wake up!" he yelled and shook Law by the shoulders before getting off and grabbing his shoulder to pull him and lay him on his back. He felt something rather, wet, as he sat himself on Law's lap and looked down questioningly before letting out a loud laugh.

"Law, did you PEE IN BED?! DO I HAVE TO BUY YOU ADULT DIAPERS?! HOW EMBARRASSING!" he spoke while yanking the large duvet off him to reveal crimson red stained bed sheets. Luffy's eyes widened at the sight and began breathing heavily, laughing a bit shakily unable to comprehend what exactly he was staring at. Two slits, probably half an inch deep, vertically down his wrist that lay cold and pale on the arm he was laying on. Law was never the type to prank, in fact he hated it, so this... was no fucking joke.

"Wh- what the fuck is this... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, LAW?!" he yelled and grabbed his wrist, hoping to stop the bleeding but noticed it'd already stopped on it's own after expelling over half his blood volume which now soaked the mattress they shared.

"HEY, ANSWER ME! FUCKING ANSWER ME!" he roared, his mind unable to grasp the current situation he found himself in and began to panic. He easily felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach at the sight of Law's bloody chest and even bloodier arm that he kept a firm hold on, hoping it'd do something when a part of him already knew there was nothing he could do at this point. He continued yelling, and shouting, cursing him for doing this to himself and putting him in this position. What the hell was he meant to do?! He screamed for help through sniffing back his snot that ran down his face along with the burning tears that he felt running down his cheeks.

Why was this happening? He never showed any sign of ever wanting to end his life, not to Luffy at least, so why? He was lost in thought, his mind automatically shifting to a mindset he knew wasn't safe, thinking of all the possible ways he might have done something to tick him off, to press his buttons the way he'd sometimes sarcastically tell Luffy he did, in a loving manner, but now that he was sitting on his lap, with his bloody arm in his grasp and stared at his pale face that seemed to lose it's color with each second that passed by, he couldn't help but think maybe it was his fault and that Law had always just said those things from his heart but in a sarcastic manner so he wouldn't figure it out.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HEY! LAW SERIOUSLY, WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU BETTER BE FUCKING JOKING! WAKE UP AND SMILE AT ME AND TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!" he yelled through the tears and sniffles.

"FUCK! FUCKING SHIT! YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELFISH!" he yelled once more before the sudden sinking feeling of unbearable sadness shot through his chest as he broke down into tears as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to his chest and punched him a couple times lightly, suddenly feeling drained of all his energy that had gone to suppressing then releasing all his emotions at once. He held his wrist tighter, needing _something _to hold on to otherwise he'd lose himself completely. Mumbling nothing but curses to the older man he'd come to love he felt a slight beat of his heart and immediately shot his head up to stare at his face. He remembered Law teaching him where to check people for pulses when he was training for his CPR certificate and brought one of his bloodied hands to his neck, moving his hand up and down until finally- he felt a pulse. It was barely there, but the fact it was there at all gave him all the fucking hope in the world and sent him into a sort of adrenaline rush he'd never had before. He sat up a bit and shoved his hand into his pocket, took out his phone and quickly dialed 911, all the while begging for someone to answer within the next second, afraid of losing Law completely.

"911 state your-"

"HELP YOU HAVE TO HELP RIGHT NOW- LAW, LAW HE… HE'S BLEEDING! HE'S BLEEDING REALLY BAD I THINK- NO HE- HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF AND HE'S NOT OPENING UP HIS EYES I CAN'T WAKE HIM UP YOU, HAVE TO HELP!"

"Okay, what is the address you're at right now?"

"Uh uh- THE BUILDING IS CALLED CONCORD- IT'S ON THE INTERSECTION OF MENDOZA AND VILLAGE! FLOOR 12, ROOM 1210!"

"What is the number you are calling from?"

"882-110-7876!"

"What is your name?"

"IT'S LUFFY- DOES THAT REALLY MATTER?!"

"Alright Luffy, tell me exactly what happened. An ambulance should be there shortly."

"HOW SOON IS SHORTLY?! HE'S GOING TO DIE- PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HURRY!"

"Are you with the patient now, Luffy?"

"Y-YEAH!"

"How old is the patient?"

"He- he's 26."

"Is he conscious?"

"NO I SAID THAT ALREADY!"

"Is the person breathing?"

"BARELY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

With that last outburst, Luffy heard a loud banging coming from the front door and dropped his phone. The paramedics couldn't have gotten here any sooner?! He was fuming, reading to lunge at them for taking so long, but right now the only thing he cared about was Law getting help to stay alive. He needed to stay alive, how the fuck else would Luffy survive if the only person he had left, left him too? If anything it'd be his turn next to leave but that was the last thing he wanted to do to himself. He wanted to be able to spend time, years, and forever with Law. He told him that, he knew, he damn well knew and he went and pulled a stunt like this. He stood by the bed drenched in blood as the paramedics lifted Law's almost lifeless pale body onto the stretcher and rushed out of the apartment to take him to the hospital.

Luffy had completely zoned out, incapable of developing any sort of response to the paramedic who was yelling at him to snap out of it, asking him if he was going to go with them. He lightly nodded and ran behind the paramedic who kept reassuring him that they'd do their absolute best to save his friend. His friend? No. He wanted to punch the idiotic paramedic who thought they were nothing but friends, but then again, how would he know otherwise? He didn't care. He wasn't in the right mind to be thinking about anything like that, all he could think about now were the 'what if's' pertaining to any and all bad situations he could think up. Unintentionally of course, he tried to stay positive. He tried to listen to the man telling him they'd save Law; he really tried. But nothing seemed to be working, even less so as he got into the back of the ambulance and sat down on the seat and stared at Law who now had a ton of wires strapped to his body, looking even more dead than he did just laying in his bed under the covers. Rage boiled in his blood, flowing throughout his body. He was so damn angry. At Law, the stupid paramedic, the slow speed the ambulance was going at.

As the ambulance finally pulled into the hospital, the medics quickly pushed past Luffy and rushed Law into the hospital in a desperate attempt to save the young man's life. He was too young to die, and Luffy knew that was cliché as fuck, but it was true. Law couldn't die now, they both had a whole future ahead of them, with each other. Shakily, he hopped out of the ambulance and followed behind the medics who'd taken him into a room and shut the door behind them, making it impossible for Luffy to see what was happening, but able to hear bits of sentences through the door he stood at, wide eyed.

"What's his blood…"

"O+"

"…long has it been?"

"…coding-"

He heard the monitors begin beeping radically and he knew that sound all too well. No. No, no, no. It couldn't be happening to him, not again.

"Law, LAW!" he shouted before being held by the shoulders by a nurse and told to move to the waiting room.

"NO! NO YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HIM?!" he yelled at the young woman who now showed fear in her eyes at the young boy who showed rage and desperation.

"Sir you can't-"

"LIKE HELL I CAN'T! LAW!" he shouted past her, not giving a damn if he drew any attention to himself or busted her eardrum with the high volume his voice was expelling.

A few other nurses ran into the room with a cart that he'd seen Law use one time when a patient of his was going into cardiac arrest. His eyes burned as tears began sliding down his cheeks again, shocked, thinking he had nothing left to shed. The door closed behind them once again, leaving Luffy absolutely clueless to what was happening behind the door. It pained him, the constant shouting of '_CLEAR!' _and then the hit with no response. He stood still waiting for someone to walk out and tell him that Law was going to be okay. He needed sleep, but he'd be okay. He'd be a little out of the loop, but okay. Nothing they couldn't handle, and nothing that would harm what they had together. At least not anymore than it already had. He waited, for what felt like an eternity, before someone walked out. He looked up at the man, and waited for him to open his mouth.

"Oh." The doctor spoke as he bumped into Luffy and the nurse who wouldn't budge from the door.

"HOW IS HE? IS HE OKAY?! HE'S ALIVE RIGHT, HE'S ALIVE, _RIGHT?!" _Luffy shouted, while the nurse turned his head to look at the doctor behind her, concerned about the well being of the patient in the room.

"Are you family?"

"I'M HIS BOYFRIEND!"

"Ah. Well, He's stable. He put up a bit of a fight, but we managed to bring him back."

"HE'S ALIVE?!"

"Yes, he's alive." The doctor told him with a soft smile.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." He whispered to himself, "CAN I GO IN?!"

"Give the nurses a few minutes to make sure he's completely stabilized. Afterwards you should be able to go in."

"Okay. Okay…" he spoke softly, thanking _G__od _for keeping him alive. The doctor simply smiled once again and gave him a pat on the back, walking past him to do whatever else he had to do. Luffy didn't care, he didn't care about anything but the fact Law was alive, the only thing that separated them now was the big wooden door with the room number 2028 on it.

A few minutes passed by which again, felt like an aeon before two nurses walked out and told him he could go in.

"Just know he won't wake up for a couple of hours."

Luffy only nodded and walked into the dimly lighted room where Law lay in a bed in the middle of it. He walked in as the door closed behind him and was unable to conjure any sort of emotion. How did he feel? Relieved? Angry? Happy? Sad? He had no idea; his mind was jumbled up with every sort of emotion and every natural body drug releasing in his brain to keep him away from sinking into shock. He brought one of the chairs that stood by the wall and pushed it to the side of the bed and sat himself down in it. He'd wait. However long it took for Law to wake up, he'd wait.

"You fucking jackass…" he mumbled while he sniffed, taking hold of his hand that began to regain his color. His dark skin that Luffy loved, he mumbled more words as he traced over his tattoos. ' H' on his knuckles taunted him and he made a mental note to kick his ass about that certain idea for a tattoo once he woke up. And although he hated the irony, he found himself bringing his knuckles up to his lips to press a soft kiss to each of the letters. He did so gently and cautiously, wary of the anger that still burned within him for his stupidity.

"Hey wake up soon okay? Wake up and smile up at me, tell me you love me and that we're going to be okay, okay? Please. I need you to wake up and stay. For good. You can't leave me." He spoke softly while bringing Law's hand to his cheek and held it there, deeply missing the touch of his warm soft hands holding his face the way he would before. He lay his head down on the small empty space of the hospital bed, making sure his hand didn't leave the side of his cheek and fell asleep.

* * *

Ten hours. Ten hours was how long Luffy managed to knock out for and when he awoke, he saw a nurse changing a bag filled with liquid that had a tube going into Law's left arm. He sat up and stretched before opening his mouth to address the older woman.

"What is that?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she said a bit shocked, "It's an IV, filled with fluids and vitamins. It'll help him get better." she finished quietly and gave him a smile.

"Oh." He mumbled and stood up to stretch out his torso that had been in a _horrible _position for almost the entire day.

"What time is it?"

The woman looked over at the clock hung up in the room and it read '8:19pm'.

"Oh…"

The nurse smiled before walking towards the door to leave the two of them be when Luffy spoke up again.

"Hey… when is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know honey. Some people wake up in five hours, others in twenty. It varies. I'm sure he'll wake up soon though, he has to come back to you, right?" she smiled one more before leaving Luffy alone to look back at Law who usually never looked this peaceful sleeping, but for some reason now, did.

Luffy sat himself down on the spot his head was on and leaned over to cuddle himself closely to Law. There was nearly no space and he knew half his body was hanging off the bed. He buried his face in his neck and breathed in, flinching a bit at the unfamiliar scent of sterile wipes and the typical hospital scent that everyone hated.

"You're so fucking unfair. How could you try to leave me? Did I do something, Law? Did I anger you, or… or just not meet your standards? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered against his neck as he began to feel tears well up in his eyes again. He fought them back this time as his eyes couldn't take any more of the burning. He was sure he looked like a mess, his eyes most definitely blood shot and even though he'd slept through most of the day, he was sure he felt bags under his eyes.

"I didn't mean to, if I did I'm sorry. I'll be better I promise. Just don't leave me okay? Please?" he begged. And begged, and begged. He found himself pleading into Law's neck, craving his attention. He closed his eyes once more and pressed soft loving kisses to his neck, hoping maybe he'd wake him up the way he did once before when they'd first gotten together. He expected him to wake up and mumble at him in his usual husky voice he had every morning but instead got no response other than the steady beeping from the monitor behind him.

* * *

Law felt like absolute shit. How he knew he felt like shit meant nothing but he was alive, and that was shit. Badly put, he felt immensely worse than shit. If shit was how he felt he'd be thankful for it right now because this, was much worse than shit. He could hear the rather annoying beeping noise that he was used to but for it to be his own heartbeat, made him irritated as hell. He didn't want to open his eyes. Maybe he was in some transitional stage between life and death and this annoyingness that he felt was just a downside of that. Was feeling like ten tons of whatever laying on him also part of the deal? Damn. He began to wonder how he'd survived; mentally cursing whoever it was that caught him in time.

That was, until it really hit him that the only person who could have caught him in time, was Luffy. Fuck. He was such an idiot. At the time he knew it was what he wanted, he didn't give any thought to anyone he knew, not even the teen. Now? Not so much. Regret and hatred towards himself brewed within him and he figured the large mass that was weighing down on him pressing his right side of his body into the bed was Luffy. That or he really was dying and this was all just some ridiculous test like '_Hey we know you're dying, but how much weight can you handle- it's a cool test, don't worry about it too much, you're still dead.' _

He pressed his eyes lids down tighter before opening them up, slowly blinking as the light above him literally blinded him from seeing anything. A few seconds of adjustment was all he really needed before he saw the teen coddled up against his lifeless looking body.

"Luffy…" he groaned and stiffened under the boy who was literally crushing him. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought he was hit by a truck, at the rate his breathing was going. A collapsed lung, punctured maybe was how he felt. Luffy tensed at the tone, unfit to make any sense of it all before he tilted his head up to see the older man looking down at him.

"Y-you… you're awake…" Luffy whispered while his eyes widened and stared at his pale boyfriend above him.

"So it seems."

Law's monotone voice clearly showed dissatisfaction with his attempt and Luffy caught it immediately. He sat up and wiped away his tears, eyes immediately changing his facial expression from sadness to anger.

"You fucking ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME?!"

"You weren't supposed to come-"

"BUT I DID AND YOU WERE FUCKING LAYING THERE BLEEDING TO DEATH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Luffy-"

"NO SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME YOU FELT LIKE THIS?! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO SAID NO SECRETS?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL BEING SUICIDAL?!"

Law looked up at the teen that was absolutely furious. He had every right to be, after all he was right. He sat there and took the yelling. He knew he deserved it.

"IF YOU WERE UNHAPPY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Law looked away in panic and disgrace. He should have told him, he should have told him everything at the very beginning but he couldn't. He just wasn't wired the way Luffy was, easily able to open up and spill his entire life story the way the teen had.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not like you, I can't just open up and pour my heart out to someone in one go." He said in an annoyed tone. Though he wasn't annoyed with Luffy, but rather with himself.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I mean I'm not like you, Luffy. I've been like this my whole life, all the secrets and keeping to myself. Every time I confide in someone, they leave. So I keep to myself."

"You thought I'd leave if you told me you felt like this?" Luffy asked. He looked at him with eyes filled with hurt and disappointment.

"I don't know." Law simply replied.

"LAW!"

"I said I don't know okay, I just don't fucking know."

"I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't what?"

"Leave you for feeling like this."

"You say that now." He almost scoffed at how stupid Luffy was being. But that was Luffy. He was always like that.

"I just saw you almost _die _and I'm still fucking here! You bled literally everywhere but I'm STILL _HERE_ LAW! What are you so afraid of?!"

_**Being alone, abandoned. Never being able to be truly happy.**_

"I don't know."

"Damn it Law! You know! Why won't you just tell me, I'm not going to leave you okay?! I promise!"

"You can't just promise shit like that Luffy!" he yelled back, now getting pissed off at the teen for being so childish.

"Of course I fucking can, if I'm going to keep my promise why the hell can't I?!"

"Because promises are meant to be broken-"

"WHO'S THE DUMBASS THAT TOLD YOU THAT?! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! IF I PROMISE YOU SOMETHING WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO AND BREAK IT?!"

Law was taken aback by his sudden outburst that to him really, wasn't all that sudden. In the three months they'd been together he got used to his childish outbursts at just about anything. He was always there, always listening and laughing behind him when he'd yell at whatever it was that had caught his attention.

"Don't leave." He spoke in a low voice while maintaining eye contact with the teen. He was desperate now, to cling onto him. He still had his doubts that clouded his mind and judgement but he at least knew he didn't want the teen leaving his side for anyone else. He couldn't bear to see that happen.

"I won't." Luffy told him instantaneously, earning another doubt filled question from Law.

"How can you say that so carelessly?"

"I'm not being careless! I want to stay so I will! I'm not going anywhere no matter how many times you ask me all these stupid questions so just shut up!"

Luffy sat still and looked down at him, wanting so badly to keep yelling but even he knew that it'd do no good. All he wanted was Law to live, and he did. He was awake right next to him and he was _alive. _That's all he wanted.

"Okay," Law said softly and sighed, "okay." He really knew he had no chance of winning an argument with Luffy, so he abided by his demand for him to stop talking and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again to find Luffy still staring at him with determination written all over his face.

"Okay." Luffy said in a stern voice and positioned himself the way he was before to lay back down and snuggle into him. Law himself was shocked, and was pretty sure Luffy was going to punch him if anything with the way he stared at him. But no, what he got were soft murmurs of self-blame and shivered at the hot breath against his neck he felt with every word. He felt horrible for making the usually giddy and energetic teen feel so helpless and angry, angry with him and himself. He wouldn't stop murmuring short sentences of how much he hated himself for not having a clue about how Law was really feeling.

"I'm sorry. I should have noticed or something, I'm sorry. This is my fault, I didn't- I couldn't tell you weren't happy."

Law tilted his head so he could just barely see Luffy's face buried in his neck. He'd taken the teen for granted. He'd decided to be with him then threw him under the bus and brought him into a situation he had no business being in and probably- most likely scarred him for life with what he witnessed. He could feel his own tears well up in his eyes but refused to let them spill.

"I just- you'd always smile n' stuff. Laugh at my jokes, so... I thought you were happy, I didn't know. I'm sorry, Law, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He whispered, his voice cracked as he spoke of reassurance to the teen, which Luffy blatantly ignored.

"I promise okay, I promise I'll be better. I'll be around more and, and I'll listen more, I'll stop talking and listen to you okay, just don't ever fucking do that to me again. I'll kill you myself if you even think about it, do you understand?!" he spoke a bit louder, voice shaky before Law felt hot tears against his neck and felt his own slide down his cheeks.

"I won't. I'm so sor-"

"Shut up, just shut up."

Law listened. What could he really do anyway? Come up with excuses and pathetic apologies to make up for what he'd put him through? Nothing he could say could make up for what he'd done and he knew it. If anything now he wished he was dead only because he deserved it for putting Luffy through something like this. He knew about his family, and how he'd lost so many people before, so for him to go through this _again, _was just torturous. Like someone was punishing him. But now, all Law wanted was for him to stay by his side and never leave. The realization of Luffy being there for him couldn't have slapped him across the face harder and he'd only wished that it'd have hit him sooner to save him the stress and anxiety.

"I'll never let you be sad. Well I'll try; I'll try really hard. I'll keep you happy, so just let me okay?"

"You can't scare me like that again," he repeated, making sure Law fully understood what exactly he was telling him, "I love you." He said in a lower voice than a whisper, Law almost unable to catch the three words that took him by surprise. His eyes widened as he looked down at Luffy who's head was tilted down, hiding his face. He couldn't believe his ears; did he really just hear what he thought he did?

"What?"

"I said… I love you, Law," he spoke now looking into his golden eyes that even now mesmerized him, "And I swear to fucking god, if you ever pull something like this again I will never fucking let you live it down. I'll haunt you."

"But I'd be dead, not you."

"I'll find a way."

Law stayed silent as he felt the teen nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck some more, as if there was any more room for him to shove his face into, and sighed.

"I love you too, Luffy."

He felt the teen smile against his skin as his cries and sniffles got louder, and brought his hand up to tangle his fingers in his hair as the two of them lay there in silence, until a nurse would walk in.


End file.
